


¿Qué le pasa a Yona?

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: One-Shots Multifandom [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Akatsuki no Yona Manga Spoilers, BAMF Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Background Son Hak/Yona, Blood, Family Bonding, Male-Female Friendship, Nobody is Dead, One Big Happy Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: A veces olvidan que Yona a pesar de todo sigue siendo una chica y por lo tanto tiene procesos biológicos de una mujer, y eso incluye la menstruación.
Relationships: Son Hak & Happy Hungry Bunch, Son Hak/Yona, Yona & Four Dragon Warriors (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: One-Shots Multifandom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181207
Kudos: 1





	¿Qué le pasa a Yona?

**Author's Note:**

> También publicado en Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Era un día bastante normal para el dragón oscuro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos, todos estaban bastante felices después de la separación que sufrieron a causa de Cuerbo y la guerra en la que se vieron involucrados.

Todo el grupo también estaba feliz de saber que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo en el que fueron testigos de lo incomodo de la relación de Hak y Yona, ambos finalmente estaban juntos como pareja y la felicidad que la pareja sentía se extendió a los cuatro dragones y a la madre del grupo, Yoon.

Esta mañana, todos estaban levantados excepto la princesa pelirroja que seguía dormida debido a todo el cansancio físico y emocional al que fue sometida cuando el reino de Kai la capturo, por lo que dejo a Yoon con la dudo de no saber si levantarla o dejarla descansar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que se escucharon los quejidos de la princesa a través de la tienda donde actualmente descansaba la joven.

— ¿Será una pesadilla? — Se pregunto el joven Yoon mientras cambiaba los vendajes de Hak.

—No, ya esta despierta — Respondió Shin-ha comiendo el arroz que Yoon le había servido previamente aunque de inmediato su semblante tranquilo se volvió confundido.

—Zeno irá a revisar que la señorita este bien — El aparentemente joven de diecisiete años se levanto de alegremente puesto que las pocas heridas que su cuerpo había recibido ya habían desaparecido a diferencia de sus hermanos dragones.

Zeno se interno en la tienda encontrándose con la joven hecha bolita y tapada con una frazada en una esquina de la tienda.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo? Se lo puede decir a Zeno, a Zeno no le molesta cuidar de usted —

La joven no se inmuto ante la presencia de Zeno aun retorciéndose de dolor e la improvisada cama, quejándose de dolor mientras se sostenía el vientre.

—Señorita, ¿Dónde le duele? — La joven pareció reaccionar y la mirada que le dirigió al joven rubio cambio de dolorosa una mirada que prometía un infinito dolor a quien la molestase.

—Largo de aquí Zeno — L e dijo la princesa con la voz con la que solo le había hablado a contadas personas que en definitiva merecían el odio y desprecio de la princesa. El eternamente joven se sorprendió por las palabras y tono de voz utilizados por la princesa, también se dio cuenta de la situación en la que la princesa se encontraba; después de todo había estado mucho tiempo con Kaya y supo de que las mujeres tenían esta clase de problemas cada mes.

Inmediatamente salió, sorprendido de que sus otros hermanos dragones no se hayn dado cuenta de la situación de la princesa.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la princesa? — Pregunto Kija con sus ojos azules viendo directamente los ojos espantados de Zeno. — ¿Esta herida? —

—No, la señorita está bien, pero Zeno recomienda que no entren a la tienda a menos de que sea muy necesario —

— ¿Por qué? — Esta vez pregunto Hak, preocupado por su amada princesa.

—No creo que la señorita se sienta muy cómoda si se enteran de la situación bajo la que se encuentra —Yoon que había estado escuchado todo el intercambio de palabras finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a la única chica del feliz grupo de hambrientos.

—Más les vale bestias que no se entrometan en los asuntos de la princesa y si están tan preocupados yo mismo atenderé sus necesidades — El más joven del grupo le dio un asentimiento al dragón amarillo y este se lo devolvió.

Alguien más que se había dado cuenta de la situación era Jae-ha, después de todo, tanto tiempo siendo un mujeriego en Awa le había servido para saber que las mujeres tenían que pasar por diversos padecimientos debido a su biología.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Yoon y con Zeno, seguro la linda Yona necesita de descanso sin su pesado novio sobre protegiéndola ni Ki-ja molestándola con su constante hostigamiento — El peli verde le guiño el ojo a los otros dos conocedores de la situación.

Finalmente Yoon y Zeno pensaron que se habían librado de una situación incómoda pero claramente no pensaron en el inocente y sin filtro para hablar Shin-ha.

— ¿Por qué Yona está sangrando? — Esa simple pregunta del peli azul pareció exaltar al dragón blanco y a la bestia del trueno pero no solo a ellos si no que también a los otros tres.

—Shin-ha, luego te explicamos pero primera debes ayudarnos a detener a estos dos — Le respondió Jae-ha tratando de detener los forcejeos de la bestia del trueno mientras Yoon y Zeno luchaban por detener al dragón blanco.

Entre tanto alboroto no se dieron cuenta de que la joven salió de la tienda con un semblante que solo veían cuando estaban en medio de la batalla o frente a Soo-Won.

— ¡¿Se quieren callar?! —El grito de la chica deja a todos atónitos por la agresividad con la que les hablo. —Una ya no puede descansar porque empiezan con su griterío —

La joven volvió a entrar a la tienda dejando sorprendida a todos menos a Yoon quien solo pudo cubrir su rostro con su mano mientras suspiraba con frustración.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Yona? —Pregunto Hak a Yoon a lo que el joven suspiro cansinamente.

—Está teniendo su sangrado mensual, lo mejor será que no la molesten, parece estar irritada, ya me encargare de que este bien — Los demás asintieron con su rostro sonrojado excepto por Shin-ha, pero Yoon poco después le explico al joven.

Días después cuando Yona volvió a la normalidad se disculpo profusamente con sus amigos y pareja por la actitud que tomo mientras no estaba en condición para ser amable, ellos solo le sonrieron tranquilamente con el permanente recordatorio de no molestar a la princesa cuando ella volviera a sangrar, el miedo que sintieron cuando los vio nadie haría que lo olvidaran pero por ahora ella era la siempre amable, valiente y generosa princesa que ellos conocían.

**Author's Note:**

> Este One shot fuer escrito hace mucho tiempo, cuando ni siquiera habíamos llegado a los 130 capítulos del manga así que por eso no me atreví a poner una fecha concreta en la que se desarrolla. Gracias por leer.


End file.
